Rachel and Brody sitting in a Tree
by dracoqueen
Summary: My take on what should have happened in the tv series


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee, which belongs to the creators of the hit show!

CHAPTER 1 – FIGHT

Kurt and Blaine were having an argument. It was all over the texts Kurt was getting from Chandler.

"I don't know why you are this jealous Blaine! Those texts that you are getting from Sebastian aren't g-rated! I don't know why you are so clueless when it comes to him?!" Kurt fumed

"They are so! And I am not the one who is hiding my relationship with another guy!" Blaine argued back

"It's just a nice guy that I met at the music store and we are only friends. He knows that I have a boyfriend. All he is doing is sending my comforting messages! I'm just so stressed and feel unappreciated by almost everyone except my dad!"

"Sebastian is only being supportive of me! The only comfort and friends that I really have at this school is you! All my friends are at Dalton!"

The two sat on the couch each on separate ends of the couch while Burlesque was playing on the TV. Finally Kurt spoke up.

"I think you should leave right now Blaine. I think we both need to figure things out."

"Fine by me!" Blaine said, grabbing his things and quickly went out the front door.

Over the next few days, the couple barely said anything to each other except when they had to for class and glee. Everyone could see the tension between the two and wanted to give the two their space.

It was the following Friday when Kurt went over to Brittney's house to hang out with her, Santana, Quinn and Mr. Tubbington. Mercedes and the rest of the Glee kids were at a play rehearsal, leaving the rest to have a little sleepover.

"Guys," Kurt said as they sat in the pj's laying on top of their sleeping bags. "I think that I might break up with Blaine"

"What's going on Kurt? I know that there was an argument but we don't know anything else" Quinn said

"He's accusing me of cheating on him due to some texts I have been getting from an acquaintance that I met at the music store. He doesn't really get it at all. He gets sexy texts from Sebastian but claims they are g-rated. He's always popular, gets many solo's – other than Finn, and I am stuck in the side lines. I try and be a good boyfriend and be supportive. I tried so hard to get that role in the play but Blaine is the one who gets it. I try my best but the only one who notices me and supports me is my dad!" Kurt sighed

"That is really unfair Kurtie" Brittney patted Kurt on the shoulders.

"What you need is to focus on yourself Kurt," Santana said while taking her place in front of Kurt. "Focus on your NYADA application, become more confident in yourself –why don't you rejoin the cheerios?! Coach would love to have you back on the squad!"

"Yeah let's do that! By the time we're done with you, you will be Mr. Sex-on-legs!" Quinn said with a smile.

The quartet all cheered and started to make plans.

First on the list was the break up.

"I DON'T WANT TO BREAK UP!" Blaine shouted when Kurt went over to his place.

"Blaine, I think we both need to focus on ourselves. You don't really need me when you have everyone's love. I need to focus on myself and what I need. I don't want to be the jealous and I don't want to be selfish. I don't want to be that guy" Kurt said and reached to comfort Blaine but Blaine just jerked back.

"I'm so sorry Kurt," Blaine started to tear up "I love you and I'm sorry that I haven't been as attentive to you as I should be. I'll tell Sebastian that he really needs to stop all of those texts but please! OH GOD, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"This is for the best" Kurt said and started to turn away.

"No!" Blaine shouted and pulled Kurt in for a passionate kiss.

Blaine kissed Kurt with all that he had and started to tear at Kurt's clothes.

'I could at least have this one last thing with Blaine' Kurt thought as he let Blaine pull off his clothes. He again let Blaine lead them back towards the bed.

Kurt sighed as he drove back towards his house. He had left Blaine sleeping in his bed after that passionate and desperate lovemaking session.

'I hope that he knows that this will be the best for both of us in the long run. I don't want that kind of relationship where one resents the other and their success. I want an equal relationship!" Kurt thought as he turned on the radio.

"Damn, I hate it when this happens and is so fitting to what I'm feeling as Fergie's "Big Girls don't cry' song came on.

_La Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
be with myself and center, clarity,  
Peace, Serenity_

[CHORUS]  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they  
And I foreseek the dark ahead if I stay

[CHORUS]  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine  
Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
Cause I want to hold yours too  
Well be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity,  
Peace, Serenity, yeah

[CHORUS]  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
and big girls don't cry

Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

la da da da

Author's note: I really wanted that part to happen. I'm as big of a fan of Klaine as anyone. But I found it hypocritical when Blaine was getting those sexy texts from Sebastian and thinking they were innocent. I also didn't like how Blaine basically accused Kurt of cheating on him with Chandler! Kurt has to work twice as hard as anyone else to get what he wants and is still getting the bad end of the stick! Maybe later they can get back togather. I'm not sure yet if they will get back together or if Kurt will find greener pastures. Kurt needs to focus on himself and get what he needs to be done in order for him to finalize his dreams!

Dracoqueen

P.S. Please send me reviews! It helps me write faster and makes me really happy when people like what I'm writing!


End file.
